How To Train Your Dragon - Welcome Little Dragon
by Undead Rebellion
Summary: A story creation of what I think might happen in the HTTYD movies. Part 3. Those whom haven't watched HTTYD 2, this will only be a spoiler for you. SO DON'T READ IT IN CASE ! But apart from that, I hope you'll enjoy reading and I WILL be adding chapters, so not to worry. 'Right, fellow Dragon Riders. Get reading ! :P


Introduction

It's been five years since the victory of Hiccup and Toothless saving Isle of Berk from the dreadful, self-centered Drago whom tried stealing all dragon. With great help from his close friends and mother. But sadly, we are reminded of the lose of dear Stoick the Vast.  
>"Can't believe time has flown by so suddenly..." Hiccup said, sadly. "Yes, it's gone quick. But that's what you get by living life on the fast line and riding Dragons." Replied Valka, trying to lighten up the mood. Hiccup continued to think of his father, before shortly shaking away his thoughts. "Lets head back to Berk" Toothless turned round as instructed. Valka smiled before nodding. "I'll race ya." With that, she disappeared under the clouds. Hiccup shook his head. "C'mon, Bud. Lets do this." Patting Toothless's side, they then teleported from the thick clouds. Meeting up beside Cloudjumper and mum. Just before they arrived, Valka nudged Hiccup.<br>"I've been meaning to ask you something, Hiccup."  
>"Mum, if it's about me asking Astrid to marry me. I'm already working on it." He scratched his head. She chuckled softly before shaking her in response. "No, not that. Well, partly." Hiccup looked at her with confusion.<br>"I don't wish to put pressure on you both, but as you already said. Time has flown, and I was just wondering. When would you two be willing to give me a grandchild ?" Hiccup's eyes grew wide as Toothless's wings bent backwards. Making them freeze it motion. Hiccup gulped as Toothless looked up at him with concern. "Mum, isn't it bit early to think about, erm.. Children ?" Valka chuckled again.  
>"My dear, I'm sorry. But I'm just wondering when you would. I'm not getting any younger." Hiccup sighed. "Mum, don't speak like that. I promise you all of this will happen before hand." She smiled, he also smiled. They landed on Berk soon after.<p>

Chapter One

"Right, now c'mon Hiccup. I need to be able to do this." Hiccup walked up and down his room, while Toothless napped in his usual corner. "That's it !" Toothless jumped up, looking at Hiccup lost in thought. "Toothless, I need you to do me a big favor." Toothless tilted his head, listening. "I need you to get Stormfly to bring Astrid to Itchy Armpit tomorrow evening." Toothless got up, and nodded. "Thanks Bud." Toothless then nudged Hiccup, towards the door. "Alright, alright, Lets fly." Toothless jumped up and about before fleeing through the door. Hiccup attached his sandal onto Toothless and climbed aboard. They shot up into the clear, sunset sky. Like usual, before the starry night appeared. "Just like old times, Bud. Like old times." Toothless roared with happiness, spitting out plasma. Causing ash-like smoke in front of them both.  
>"Oh, Toothless.." Hiccup sighed.<p>

It was the next day. A bright, early morning when the warning horn filled Berk and Eret, son of Eret had busted into the Horrendous Haddock residence. Hiccup awoke, startled. And still half asleep. Astrid and himself then rushed down the stairs, putting on Their armor and furry boots.  
>"W-What's going on ?" Eret was about to explain, then Gobber rush in. "The Whispering Death, it's come back." Hiccup rubbed his forehead for a short moment, before calling Toothless. Astrid walking beside him.<br>"What should we do ?" Astrid asked.  
>"We'll need the gang to come petrol around Berk. Where's my mother ?" Just then, Valka appeared with Cloudjumper. "Hiccup, whats all the commotion ?"<br>"The Whispering Death, has returned. We need to protect Berk before it arrives here." Hiccup hopped onto Toothless, before calling out the following. "Snotlout,Ruffnut, Tuffnut and Fishlegs ! Action stations everyone. Gobber, Eret. Get the villagers inside the Grand Hall. Astrid, mum. Come with me." Hiccup and Toothless lifted up into the air along with Astrid and Valka. "Whats the plan, Hiccup ?" Astrid asked, curiously.  
>"We need to lure the Whispering Death away from Berk, as soon as possible." "Then what ?" Valka, questioned.<br>"Try and defeat it for once and for all." Toothless sped. Valka looked at Astrid concerned. "Can't we try reasoning with it ? There must be a way." Hiccup shook his head.  
>"No, the Whispering Death doesn't reason like the other Dragons. When it has it's heart set on something, it will stop at nothing to get it." They continued to speed through the sky, up to the clouds to hide.<p>

"Well just like riders, we have our heart set on our dragons. And we'll do anything to protect them and the ones we love." Valka explained.  
>"Alright. Do what you can, please be careful." Valka nodded, before putting her mask on, and drowned in the thick clouds, disappearing. "Astrid, stick close by me." She gave a hand signal of understanding, before they also dived into the clouds. The Whispering Death was already distracted by Valka, which was excellent. Stormfly whipped her tail, shooting her spike in the Whispering Death's direction. As it caught its attention, Toothless Plasma blasted into its mouth, just as it roared out at them. The Whispering Death began to fall.<br>"Hiccup ?!"  
>"Mum !"<br>Hiccup flew down in rescue his mother. In panic, Toothless sped as fast as he could. "Faster, Bud." Toothless groaned in response.  
>"Hiccup." Valka called, they just about reached them. "Mum, are you alright ?" "Yes, I'm fine. We need to get this dragon back to Berk." Toothless shook his head violently, with disagreement. Hiccup stroked him with comfort.<br>"Everyone will go haywire if we do that.  
>"I know, but it's the only chance to show that this dragon can be understanding, and to save it. Its losing its strength as we speak." Hiccup gave it some thought, then decided.<br>"Alright, you three fly behind me. Me and Toothless will speed ahead to give a heads up to the villagers." Valka and Astrid nodded.

Toothless and Hiccup reached Berk quicker then expected. Hiccup jumped off Toothless.  
>"Aye, Hiccup. Where's Valka ?" Gobber, asked concerned.<br>"Don't worry about her, she's fine."  
>"Everybody is in the great hall, whats going on ? Is the Whispering Death gone ?"<br>"Not exactly, Eret."  
>"Well ?" Gobber asked, not understanding. With that, a screech came from the distance.<br>"Riders ! To your stations !" Gobber commanded.  
>"No !" Hiccup grabbed Gobber by the arm. "The Whispering Death shall not be harmed. My mother is bringing it back here.<br>"Are you crazy, Hiccup ?"  
>"No, but my mum seems to be." He said with a hopeful smile. Gobber then called out to the riders, to hold their mark and not to attack. Astrid flew down.<br>"Hiccup, it's nearly time."  
>"Don't worry. My mum has a plan." He reassured her. She smiled in return. Valka finally reached Isle of Berk, along with the Whispering Death tagging along. As soon as they hovered over Berk, the Whispering Death collapsed onto the grassy floor. "Its tired out. We need to help it quickly." Valka instructed.<br>"Oh my, word." Eret said, disgustedly. Asttid grabbed Hiccup's arm, tightly. Worried, her eyes bold and blue.  
>"Astrid, please trust me. If not, my mum. She knows what shes doing." Hiccup then ran off to the dragon stables. To collect some dragon aid for the wounded. He soon returned with what they needed to fix this harmed dragon. Valka got to work. After about half an hour for fixing the Whispering Death was back to normal, healing and sleeping. In the stables.<p>

"Thank you, for helping me Hiccup." She patted his head.  
>"Anytime, mum. It's all for a good cause."<br>The sun was soon to set behind the misty clouds. Toothless scurried up excitedly. Hiccup stroked his head slowly, nodding with approval. "I'm going to go get dinner started, do you want me to save you some ?" Gobber asked. "Erm, yeah. That would be great, thanks. Could you tell Astrid I'll be back soon." Gobber left, then appearing Valka by Hiccup's side.  
>"Why don't you tell her yourself ?" Valka stepped aside, revealing Astrid standing there. Toothless sat down. "Astri..." His voice trailed off as she placed a finger on his lips. "What you did today, was amazing. But not as amazing as you have been." She tippy-toed and kissed him on the lips. Hiccup blushed, feeling warm and fuzzy, "Thanks." He hugged her tightly, before letting go shortly. "I'll be back soon." He said, climbing aboard Toothless.<br>"Get home safe." She said, waving before the took off.

Toothless and Hiccup reached above the clouds, as the sun died down beneath them both. Gliding along with the cool breeze, they relaxed and went with the flow. "Oh, Bud. This feels good. Good to be high in the sky again." Toothless growled playfully, with agreement. They both glided and flew for about half an hour, before making a slow return to home. "So, do you think the plan will work ?" Toothless shrugged. "Oh c'mon, Bud. At least a little faith would give me the courage to do this. You know how much this means to me, and what it would mean to her." Toothless began doing mouth gestures, copying Hiccup. Hiccup shook his head. "I'm counting on you." Toothless then spun round, quickly. "Alright ! Alright, fine." They then landed on Berk. Toothless chuckled. "You always seem to get the best of me." Toothless rubbed his head gently under Hiccup's arm. He tapped his nose, causing Toothless to sneeze. Dragon snot wasn't pretty along with its saliva and pieces of left over fish from it's breakfast. "Ew, Toothless. Bless you." Hiccup shook himself off, endding up rolling on some grass which appeared to be no help at all.

He entered the house, leaving Toothless outside with Stormfly. Valka, Gobber and Astrid looked at him oddly.  
>"Good evening, M-lady.. W-What ?" Hiccup asked, standing tall with grass and seeds stuck to him. They busted into laughter. Gobber couldn't control it, where he began to cry.<br>"What happened to you, more like ?" Astrid said, walking around him, covering her nose.  
>"Toothless, that's what happened.<br>"He got you good this time, didn't he. Ahahaha." Gobber fell off his chair.  
>"Haha ha. Very funny." Hiccup wasn't amused.<br>"Go out back, and get yourself cleaned up." Valka said, picking up some clean clothes and handing them to Astrid. "Dinner will be waiting." She finally said. Him and Astrid went out back, filling up a pool of water. Hiccup dipped his foot in. "Ah, it's cold." Astrid shook her head. "Well, duh, it's not been heated yet." She lifted up her hand, giving a signal to Stormfly. Whom poured out her steaming hot breathe into the water. Making it warmer then usual. Hiccup hopped in, and sighed with relief. "Feeling better ?" "Better." He replied. Astrid wet her hands before rubbing the bar of soup to make foam. Then began to rub it into Hiccups hair, trying to ignore the slim within his scalp. She then rinsed it off with water, making his hair flat. "There, all clean." She said, getting up wiping her hand dry. Hiccup smiled.  
>"Thanks, again." He pulled her arm down, to kissed her. Once he had finished washing the rest of himself, he hopped out, dried and dressed. Entering the house.<br>"Finally, now get eating." Valka said, before yawing. Hiccup began to eat. "I'll see you all tomorrow." Gobber opened the door, waiting for Valka. Valka gave hand gestures to Hiccup. He nodded. "G-Good night mum, Gobber."  
>"Good night Hiccup, Astrid." "Night." She said waving, as the door shut behind them. "Finally alone." She said, leaning her head on him. "Not completely." Just then, Toothless poked his head through the window. Hiccup threw a fish to him. Stormfly invaded, sitting down by the fire. Toothless then joined in shortly, laying beside her. Hiccup had finished eating, and was ready for bed. "Good night you two." Toothless lifted his head, showing acknowledgement before laying down again. Astrid and Hiccup walked up the wooden stair, into the bedroom. They got into bed, snuggling. "I love you, you Haddock." Astrid said, stroking his stubble before closing her eyes. "I love you too.." He held her closer. Moments later, he whispered: "..My wife to be." <p>


End file.
